Memories
by xImCharmedx
Summary: Its the anniversary of THAT date and Sakura's walls are crashing down again. What's she going to do when she gets a visit from him? i do not own song! cutting, but i think you can handle it.


**A/N: So this just came to me out of the blue in the middle of a thunder storm when I was in a pretty pissed off mood because my dad was being an ass. I had heard this song on the radio and got the inspiration to write a dark oneshot. It is a SasSaku because at the moment that was the only pairing in my mind that would fit. So please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Im pissed off that no one has reviewed on my other fic and its going to get erased if no one says anything, so for you who actually might like it you better review!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG 'BLUE ON BLACK'! The titles to Naruto ownership belong to the person who writes it and lives in Japan (which is not me) and the rights to the song belong to Kenny Wayne Shepard….who is also not me. I'm a **_**girl **_**thank you very much. R AND R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Night was descending all around the village of Konoha on the eve of a certain event. A certain pink haired kunoichi was sitting in her window of her apartment, watching the town light up. Sakura sighed as a particularly cold wind blew by and made her shiver.

_**Night falls and I'm all alone**_

_**Skin, yeah chilled me to the bone**_

The wind smelled of rain and she could already hear the rumblings of thunder in the distance. She figured it was going to rain; it had been gloomy all day long, and it rained every year on this day for the past six years. The eighteen-year-old sighed again as the memories strained against the mental barrier she had put up. She had done everything she could today to make herself forget them; train extensively with Tsunade-sama and Naruto, have a shouting match with Ino and then go out to lunch together, train some more, and then go out to dinner with the whole gang.

And it had worked, up until about an hour ago.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the window frame as the memories assaulted the barrier with more force. As a lone tear rolled down her cheek, all her will power to keep those memories at bay dissolved and they came crashing over the wall.

_It was raining as a twelve-year-old Sakura raced towards the gates. Something just didn't seem right and she knew she had to get there soon. Boy was she ever glad she trusted her instincts for there in front of the Konoha gates stood a lone twelve-year-old Uchiha Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke..." Sakura whispered. "SASUKE!!!" She yelled as she ran up to him. "What are you..." Sakura stopped in mid-sentence as Sasuke finally turned around to face her. Two things made Sakura stop; 1) he had a pack at his feet and 2) his Sharigan was activated. _

_And then it hit her. He was leaving, leaving her for that bastard Orochimaru. _

"_No! No, Sasuke don't, please!" Sakura cried out. "Don't leave for _him. _Stay here, with me! I'll do anything you want, _any_thing! Just don't leave! I love you!" Tears were threatening to pour down the girl's face as she poured out her heart to the boy in front of her. He just took it with a cold, straight face that never changed through the whole thing._

_When Sakura stopped, having no idea what else to say, she broke down and cried. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her. _

"_You're annoying." He said in that same cold voice she heard everyday. Sakura gasped and turned around, she had not realized that he had moved behind her. Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Thank you," before he hit a pressure point in her neck and she fell unconscious. _

_Sakura woke up the next morning lying soaked on a cold, wet bench; Sasuke and his pack were gone without a trace. _

_**You turned and you ran, oh yeah**_

_**Oh slipped, right from my hands**_

Over the years, Sakura grew up much, much, MUCH stronger under the training of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She still had plenty of bruises and scars to show for it.

_**Hey, blue on black**_

For awhile, she had cried, cried enough to probably make many rivers. Her friends had always been there for her, supporting her. Even when she didn't want it.

_**Tears on a river**_

Many missions had been sent out to bring the now-missing-nin Sasuke back to Konoha. She, herself, had been on a few of them. They had all come back empty handed.

_**Push or a shove, it don't mean much**_

One particular mission had almost resulted in Naruto's death. Sakura had healed him as soon as he had been carried into the hospital despite Tsunade's orders for her to help someone else. Sakura had ignored her sensei and had drained all her chakra healing him, but it had been worth it. When Tsunade later questioned her, Sakura said she didn't know if she could handle someone else so close to her heart leaving.

_**Joker on jack**_

_**Match on a fire**_

_**Cold on ice is a dead man's touch**_

A flash of lightning lit up the sky as Sakura played with a kunai from her pouch. Thunder rumbled across the distance announcing that the storm had finally come. Sakura drew the kunai across her wrist as the skies opened up and cried.

_**Whisper on a scream **_

_**Doesn't change a thing, doesn't bring you back**_

_**Blue on black**_

Sakura watched as the blood mixed with the rain as it fell from the black sky. Lightning lit up the town, illuminating buildings and trees. Thunder boomed before the lighning cleared.

_**Blind, oh, now I see**_

Sakura watched as random citizens struggled to get to their destinations and out of the storm, oblivious to others; oblivious to her world of pain. Of course, not everyone was oblivious. Naruto had noticed and had offered to stay numerous times every year. She turned him down, lying through her teeth, telling him she'd be fine. Sakura looked toward the as lightning flashed across it. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't asked her to stay this year. Maybe she was getting better at putting up a façade.

_**Truth,**_ _**lies, and In between**_

_**Wrong can't be undone, oh yeah**_

_**Oh slipped, from the tip of your tongue **_

Sakura pulled the kunai across her wrist again, above the first cut that was now almost healed. The blood, rain, and tears mixed together and fell to the streets below.

_**Hey blue on black**_

_**Tears on a river**_

And then two years ago, they had been attacked by Orochimaru and his Sound nin. And Sasuke had led them with Orochimaru and Kabuto, his Sharigan activated just like it had been the night he left.

They had fought back, tooth and nail to defend their home, and in the end, they had won. But at a heavy price. Hundreds upon hundreds of citizens and Leaf nin were killed and the town was left in ruins. Naruto had been severely injured during his confrontation with Sasuke. Kakshi, in his fight with Kabuto, had broken all his ribs and his left arm, and many others. It had taken them all half a year just to get out of the hospital. She herself had not fought, Tsunade had forbidden her saying they needed every medic just as much, but with all the injuries and healing she had to do…well, lets just say she needed a LONG break. She had spent weeks just resting and after that she only barely had half her chakra back.

When time for reconstruction and interrogation rolled around, mostly everyone had been healed. Many Sound nin had been capture or killed during the fight, but Sasuke was not among them.

_**Push or a shove it don't mean much**_

_**Joker on jack**_

_**Match on a fire**_

_**Cold on ice is a dead man's touch**_

_**Whisper on a scream doesn't change a thing, doesn't bring you back**_

_**Blue on black **_

Sakura sighed as she made another cut above the second one, this one deeper than the first two. Sakura winced slightly as she wasn't prepared for the deeper cut, but she didn't mind the pain.

The storm was still raging on and by this time Sakura and the carpet under the window were soaked. The wind was howling, lightning crackling, and thunder booming. 'This by far has to be the worst storm since _he _left,' she thought. It was one of the only thoughts that she had had that night.

_**Hey blue on black**_

_**Tears on a river**_

_**Push or a shove, it don't mean much**_

_**Whisper on a stream doesn't change a thing, doesn't bring you back**_

_**Blue on black**_

It was coming closer and closer to the time that he had knocked her out and left her on that bench all those years ago. She decided to go for a walk-yes, even in this weather. _Why not? _She thought. _I'm already soaked and there's no point in staying inside._ So she got up and leapt out her window into the stormy night, still gripping the bloodied kunai.

Her feet took her to the one place that she had been avoiding all day. There was no point to now, only two more minuets and it would be seven years ago that he had left. _Lucky number seven, _she thought, but didn't realize how true that saying was going to be tonight.

He had watched her all day, masking his chakra and hiding in the trees. It had been all too easy to follow them all around as they went about their daily lives. To him, she had looked like she had gotten over her and moved on. He should have known better. As soon as she had gotten home her mask had disappeared and he could tell that she was just as infatuated over him as ever. He watched in slight surprise and amusement as she took out a kunai and slit her wrist once, twice, thrice. Then she had suddenly got up from her seat in the window and had taken off into the forest. He had a good hunch of where she was going and had followed.

Now he sat on a sturdy branch in the tree above a very familiar bench that she was now sitting on. Then in the distance, the tower clock chimed midnight and he decided to come out of his hiding spot.

_**Hey blue on black**_

When he landed in front of her, she had been surprised. Then she realized who it was when the lightning lit up the night, and a tangle of emotions leapt out.

_**Tears on a river**_

"What are you doing here?" she growled out, anger being the first emotion to show itself. It was quickly followed by the desire to be held in his arms. Then sadness came as did the thought that he never would and might even kill her. Then he smirked and her heart melted.

_**Push or a shove it don't mean much**_

She stood up as he slowly walked closer and closer to her. He didn't stop until he was right in front of her. He practically towered over her, and held much more confidence than she did. But she was stubborn, like always, and he could sense that that stubbornness had grown.

_**Joker on jack**_

He looked down into her eyes where he saw the tangled up emotions that she was feeling toward him, and it made him smirk more.

_**Match on a fire**_

Slowly, he reached out his hand and brushed it gently against her cheek. As he did so, he watched as even more emotions flared up behind her eyes and some began flickering across her face. He inwardly cackled with maniacal glee.

_**Cold on ice is a dead man's touch**_

He decided to play with her more and leaned in farther to her ear. He gently exhaled across it and chuckled when she shivered. "Sakura…" he breathed.

_**Whisper on a stream doesn't change a thing**_

When he had breathed her name like that, she couldn't help but shiver in delight. Then she was degusted with herself. He was a missing nin who left for a criminal village for Pete's sake! What the hell was she thinking that they could be together?

_**Doesn't bring you back**_

She suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu. "Sakura…" he breathed again. Any moment now he was going to tell her 'Thank you' and leave her lying on a cold, wet bench for the second time. But she was stronger now. She fought the shiver that was crawling up her spine and won, and then glared defiantly at the man in front of her. And he chuckled.

"You can't scare me," he breathed and she had to force down another shiver as ha ran his hand along her collar bone. "Just as stubborn as ever. You haven't changed much, Sakura. You still wear your emotions on your sleeve and," he paused for dramatic effect and lowered his voice even more, "you are still weaker than me."

Anger flared up inside her and she punched the area where he had been seconds before. She whirled around to where she felt his presence behind her, but he was much quicker than her and had her chakra laden fists in one of his own.

"Sakura…thank you." His lips landed on hers and he kissed her gently.

Lightning crackled and thunder boomed.

And then she blacked out.

The next morning she woke up cold, wet, and stiff on the wet bench. Her lips tingled.

And he was gone.

_**Blue on black**_

**Sorry of some of this doesn't make sense. I actually wrote it over a couple of months instead of one day, like the A/N in the beginning suggests, because after that night I was just never in the mood until tonight. Its 1:45 and I really need to go to sleep. So r and r and tell me what you think. Flames too, since this was my first one-shot. **


End file.
